At present, people are quite familiar with display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), EL (electroluminescence) displays and electronic paper. These display devices have thin-film transistors (TFTs) for controlling respective pixel switches as shown in FIG. 1, the TFT mainly comprises a gate 1, an active layer 2, a source 3 and a drain 4, wherein a gate insulating layer 5 is arranged between the gate 1 and the active layer 2, and the source 3 and the drain 4 are arranged in the same layer and in electrical connection with the active layer 2 respectively.
In the structure of the TFT as shown in FIG. 1, the resistance at the ohmic contact a between the active layer and the source, as well as the drain, has a great influence on the reliability and uniformity of the TFT. Thus, when making the TFT, those skilled in the art utilize many methods in an attempt to reduce the resistance at the ohmic contact a between the active layer and the source, as well as the drain, one method of which is to reduce the components of oxygen atoms in the active layer by means of plasma treatment, so that the active layer has an effect like having n+ amorphous silicon layers in order to reduce the resistance at the ohmic contact a between the active layer and the source, as well as the drain. However, the plasma treatment is so complicated that it increases the complexity of the TFT manufacturing process and affects the uniformity and stability of the active layer, which is disadvantageous to the TFT production efficiency.
Thus, how to reduce the resistance at the ohmic contact between the active layer and the source, as well as the drain, without increasing the complexity of the TFT manufacturing process is an urgent problem to be solved by those skilled in the art.